There has been a tremendous increase in the rate of excellent publications on Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. The First International Conference on Alzheimer's disease and Related Disorders attracted over 350 scientists from around the world. There is a strong need to have an open and international forum on a biennial basis for discussion of the latest findings. Since the First International Conference in 1988, considerable progress has been made in differential diagnosis, biological markers, molecular pathology and genetics. The specific aims of the grant application include publicizing the meeting, soliciting and reviewing abstracts, encouraging talented junior U.S. investigators and ensuring participation of distinguished U.S. researchers. Toronto, Canada has been selected as a site for several reasons. This is intended to be an international conference and the first conference was in Las Vegas. A leading Alzheimer disease researcher in Toronto is a collaborator of the P.I. Toronto is in close proximity to many U.S. investigators. The cost of holding the meeting at a high quality facility is much lower than New York City. Finally, the Alzheimer Disease Society of Canada is eager to become the primary non-governmental sponsor of the meeting. The application requests funds to pay for the travel of junior U.S. investigators; they will be selected on a competitive basis. Funds are also requested to pay for the travel of invited speakers from the U.S. Finally, funds are sought to pay for a half-time secretary and general administrative expenses to help organize the conference and get out the proceedings. If this application is funded, it will make a major contribution to the success of the Second International Conference on Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders.